


Beyond Borders

by colourfulangel



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, It's all OCs, Promise, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), SkyClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors), and things look ok, but she'll be happy, but then they're not, it's cute!, takes place in the 5 original clans though, uhhh i'll add more tags if I thing of any, watch Blackheart stumble through clan life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourfulangel/pseuds/colourfulangel
Summary: Blackheart is a warrior of Thunderclan, though not the most traditional one. A horrible hunter, a pacifist, and a loveable outcast. Still a hard worker, she makes herself useful by performing daily labour tasks, collecting moss, caring for elders, etc.One day, She meets a kind Skyclan warrior known as Goldencloud, and the two hit it off immediately. But a friendship with a cat from a different clan can be hard, and gets even harder when you fall for said catTrouble brews as Thunderclans leader grows hostile, behaving irrationally to cats of other clans, and to some of his own.Blackheart must work out what is going on, both in her clan and out. Will she find out what's wrong with Mottledstar? Will she realize her love for Goldencloud? Will she even be able to tell her?As many other problems crop up, these choices will be the most important Blackheart will ever make...





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This first chapter is just the Allegiances, and is completely optional to read. It only includes cats ranging from important character to mentioned once, so, not all of them. Skip to chapter 2 to just start reading the story.

Allegiances

Thunderclan  
Leader: Mottledstar- a Dark brown and white tom with a distictly dappled coat  
Deputy: Halftooth-A rich brown tom with faint stipes and an apparent broken canine  
Medicine cat: Creamnose- Fluffy light coloured colourpoint she-cat  
Medicine cat apprentice: Sunpaw- A very fluffy runt of a tom with golden ginger colouring.  
Warriors:  
Blackheart- A tall and lanky black she-cat  
FogTail- A small grey she-cat with wispy fur  
Apprentice, Tigerpaw  
Foxstorm- Ginger tom with a white underside  
Apprentice, Badgerpaw  
Batwhisker- Medium furred black she-cat with a brown tinge  
Frostface- A very beautiful white tom  
apprentices:  
Tigerpaw- Cream tom with black tabby stripes  
Badgerpaw- Black and white she-cat  
queens:  
Tawnyclaw-Brown tabby with a tawny tummy -Woodkit-Acornkit-  
Jayfur- Dilute calico with blue eyes  
elders:  
Branchclaw- very old brown tabby tom with ripped up ears  
Gooseflower-A notably soft and grey retired queen with a scratched up face  
Tatteredtail- A tempered she-cat with a mangled tail and salt & pepper fur

 

Skyclan  
Leader: Petalstar- A robust and extemely light-grey meduim haired she-cat  
Deputy: Rabbitstripe- A muscular grey tabby she-cat with white on her muzzle, paws. belly and tail tip  
Medicine cat: Owltail- A frail built brown tabby with spotty markings  
Warriors:  
Goldencloud- A short and very fluffy ginger tabby-and-white she-cat  
Thymepelt -Fluffy grey tabby with white markings.  
Apprentices:  
Queens:  
Mothflower- A short and fluffy white cat with grey tabby patches  
Elders:  
Oakstripe- Brown tabby tom with crippled front legs

 

Shadowclan  
Leader: Whitestar-A tall and imposing fluffy white tom  
Deputy: Rainwhisker-A Blue-grey she-cat with a scar on her nose and a Harsh yellow glare  
Medicine cat: Mapleleaf- A Ginger tom with a fat head  
Medicine cat apprentice: Mudpaw- A dark brown she-cat  
Warriors:  
Beetlefur- Black fluffy bobtail she-cat  
Apprentices:  
queens:  
elders:  
Hawkflight-A grey tabby she cat with light swirly markings

 

Riverclan  
Leader: Cedarstar-A fat, small and fluffy light ginger she-cat  
Deputy: Clearwing- White she cat with green eyes  
Medicine cat: Snowberry: White she cat with green eyes  
Medicine cat apprentice: Snailpaw- Brown tabby girl with spots of ginger and crossed eyes  
Warriors:  
Mousefang-Mottled grey tom  
Apprentices  
Queens:  
Elders:  
Ashjaw- A once handsome mottled grey she-cat

 

Windclan  
Leader: Patchstar- Lithe calico she-cat with sharp facial features  
Deputy: Stormstep- An exceedingly gigantic fluffy grey cat with a perpetually wagging tail  
Medicine cat: Swallowfeather- Extremely small black and white tom that's partially deaf  
Warriors:  
Apprentices  
Queens:  
Elders:  
Threefoot- Elderly black she-cat with a missing leg


	2. A rough and tumble intro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE shout-out to the best beta reader I could've asked for, Darkminnow of Chicken Smoothie!

Thunderclan was doing fine, but it could always be better. That was my mantra as I dragged two cat's weight in moss into the camp, grunting and panting.  
It was very soft stuff, all the way from the owltree, And It was a huge hassle! My paws were twisted from all the stumbling, and my back felt like an adder bit it, but it was going to be worth it.  
So much I could do with all this premium green, why, I could fill up the apprentice den, give the elders a soft new bed, make sure Jayfur and Tawnyclaw's kits were nice and warm this leaf-fall and all…  
My gaze drifted to the nursery as I let myself be distracted with thoughts of new games to teach to Acornkit and Woodkit.  
Lost in my thoughts with moss in my mouth, I was shocked out of my daydreams by some serious blunt force trauma to my side, sending me flying halfway across camp.

"Hey Blackheart! Are you okay?" A voice that was my presumed attacker called out.  
"Geez Tigerpaw, I think you knocked her out!" Ah, they had an accomplice.  
Vision was coming back to me as I saw two young apprentices standing over me. I spat the bit of moss still left in my mouth out.  
"M'awake…" I mumbled "Can I ask why you guys, just uh, decided it was a good Idea to just straight-up kill me in the middle of camp?"  
Tigerpaw shuffled his paws, with a look on his face that made it clear he thought this really funny. "Well, uh, me and Badgerpaw saw you dragging all that moss in, and well, Fogtail just told us to go get moss, so we were really happy you got enough for everyone's beds. We tried to get your attention, but you were lost in thought, so-"  
"So your next idea was to just ram right into me, full force, shattering every bone in my body." I deadpanned  
Badgerpaw was absolutely beside herself with laughter.  
Tigerpaw was barely holding his own giggles behind a strained grin "Yeah, I guess so."  
I looked straight up at the soft, cloudy sky, asking Starclan to help me not laugh along. And yet, a small grin and many little chuckles ensued. I could always count on my clanmates to keep things interesting. I rolled over and stood up on my lanky limbs.  
"I am sorry, though." Tigerpaw assured me. "We'll take care of the elder's den to make it up to you."  
"Don't worry about it." I assured him back. "I love working with the elders. You guys can go catch me lunch instead, okay?"  
"Oh thank Starclan" Badgerpaw gasped. "I can't stand cleaning up after the elders. They always have a new flea they want me to pick off them. Ew!"  
"Watch yourself, kiddo." I warned her. "You might not have someone like me taking care of you when your old. You'll regret your behaviour then, when you only have stubborn apprentices like yourself around!"  
She couldn't think up a good rebuttal, and settled with sticking out her tongue. Triumphant, I turned back to my… moss…  
"My moss!" I hissed under my breath, wild look in my eyes. The two apprentices shared panicked glances. My moss was stuck in clumps all across camp, nowhere useful at all, and I was certainly going to have trouble with the bit a foxlength up top a patch of spiky brambles.  
"Ahh no no no" I mewed as a began quickly gathering the moss back into the main pile. The guilty pair began to approach me to offer their services again, but the deputy padded up and stopped them.  
"Hey kiddos, I know you want to help Blackheart, but this'll occupy her for a good while." he smiled sweetly, his broken canine showing. "She does like having things to do. I suggest you listen to her and go catch some lunch. She'll tease you lighter over the moss incident if she's got a fat, juicy vole to chew over"  
The apprentices beamed up and the deputy and rushed off into the forest, in search of the best piece of prey they could get their paws on. The Deputy then walked over to me.  
"Ungf… Grrr…" I growled as I reached high up for moss clump 5/14. I took notice of the brown tom beside me "Hey Halftooth, whats -ugh- up?"  
"Oh, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second." He meowed.  
"Kinda busy right now, but shoot." I said as I knocked down the clump.  
"Okay, Okay, Just want to be sure you're listening" Halftooth said "You've been invited to tomorrows gathering, just so you know."  
"Alriffthy en." I muffledly said with moss in my mouth. I deposited it on the pile. "I mean, Alright then, I'll be sure to get ready for it."  
Halftooth nodded at the response and left me to my work.

\---

The elders were now snuggled up in their extra big new nests, and I was sure the kits were too. I was chatting with Gooseflower about going-ons, when I heard my name from camp entrance.  
"Blackheart, Blackheart! We caught a bunch of voles, and one of them has to be the fattest of the season!" Badgerpaw bragged as she bounded over, Tigerpaw stuck carrying three voles in his one mouth, which made for an amusing sight. "I bet they'll make us warriors anyday now!"  
I chuckled at them. "I think you'll have to wait a while for that, still"  
The two faked hurt feelings, it was all in good fun. I started, "Anyway, are you two going to the gathering?"  
Now they looked really dissapointed. "No." Grumbled Tigerpaw. "They never invite us."  
"Well, I'll let you know if anything big happens, unlike you" I said.  
"Sure, whatever. I'm gonna go ask Foxstorm to go to the sycamore with me." Badgerpaw said, sticking her tongue out at me. Then Tigerpaw and her bounded off. I grabbed a sparrow from the pile to give to Gooseflower and shared the other two voles with the other elders.

I bit into my prey, savouring the taste.  
"Oh, Blackheart did I hear Halftooth right earlier?" Gooseflower mewed, eyes beaming.  
"Doubtfully, I'm pretty sure you're deaf in one ear" A snide remark snaked its way from Tatteredtail. Gooseflower was primed for ignoring it.  
"I heard your going to a gathering again! It's been a long time for you, right?" She said.  
"Yeah" Branchclaw cut in. "Mottledstar hasn't been too keen on bringing you back after the… incident." His voice deepened and Tatterdtail snickered.  
"Now is not the time to talk about the incident." I hasitily said, glaring at Tatteredtail. I coughed and resumed my composure. "Besides, I'm sure no cat cares about it anymore. It's been a almost a year."  
"I think you're right, dear." Gooseflower agreed supportively. "I hope you have fun at the gathering!"

My stomach was heavy with an unknown weight that night, But I'm pretty sure it was the vole.


	3. Gathering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet Goldencloud!  
> Also I feel i should mention this is my first work, so, comments would be super helpful for the future.

Thunderclan paraded through the undergrowth, eager for the gathering. As Fourtrees came into view, my eyes  
widened, taking in the sight of those wooden giants once again. I didn't think I'd ever stop being amazed by them, and their foliage was burning bright, in colours of red, orange and yellow.  
As my clan walked in, they dispersed to go chat with the others, leaving me near the edge of the clearing, alone. My gaze drifted and caught on the Medicine cats, all meeting and chatting.  
I wanted to go join them, but no, no, It's not my place. Maybe I could see what the apprentices were up to?  
No, that’s a bit weird.  
I sat by myself, shuffling my paws nervously.

"Hello there!"  
My head sprang up and I searched for The source of the voice. My eyes landed on a short, fluffy, gold and white she-cat, just a bit to my left.  
She seemed happy I had noticed her, and introduced herself. "I'm Goldencloud! Nice to meet you."  
I nodded my head, still a bit surprised. "Blackheart"  
She giggled a bit.  
I frowned "Listen, I know It sounds mean, but-" I got cut off  
"No, no, I like it." She smiled. "It's a good name. Suits you."  
Her words took mine away, All I could muster was a barely audible "Thanks."  
She changed the subject "This is my second gathering, how about you?"  
"Third." I muttered.  
"Oh, not much more than me, then. How come I haven't seen you before?"  
"I went twice as an apprentice, once as a warrior." I mewed.  
"Ah, that makes sense. I got sick when I was supposed to go here as an apprentice. Both gatherings, I've been a warrior"  
She giggled again. "My first gathering was pretty eventful. Some Thunderclan cat climbed all the way up one of the trees and sent a ton of snow down onto the highrock!" She snickered. "Good thing the leaders and deputies were off it, but every single cat in the clearing got sprayed with snow!  
I shrunk back, hoping for Starclan to strike me down so I didn't have to make a huge embarrassment of myself in front of this pretty cat.  
She noticed my aversion, and began to piece the puzzle together "Wait a minute… Was that cat..?"  
I cringed and hoped for the earth to swallow me whole.  
Her eyes lit up and she playfully shouldered me. "No way! That was you!?" She laughed. "That was the funniest thing to ever happen at a gathering! Did you see Mousefang's face? That was too good!"  
Well, at least she found it funny. Better than repulsion. And… I liked hearing her laugh.  
"Blackheart, Blackheart, Wait." She began to calm down. "You have to tell me, why did you do it?"  
"Well, um…" I started. "Foxstorm was teasing me because I couldn't pass my assessment, even though I tried twice. He said If I passed, It'd be because my prey would be dumb and brain-dead. I got really mad and decided to show him I could hunt, So he told me to catch this smart old crow up in the trees, And I tried, and well… I guess I wasn't that good a hunter after all. That happened."  
Goldencloud previously jovial expression switched to a saddened one. "You don't have to prove yourself, you know. Especially not to jerks like him."  
I smiled at her, my heart warmed. "Thanks, Goldencloud."

 

The Leaders called for their speech, and as the moon crested and stars shone, It was time to go. I didn't want to go, though. My paws were glued to the ground, unable to be lifted. I heard a familiar voice from the other side of fourtrees.  
"Hey Blackheart!" Goldencloud called, looking back at me. "I'll see you next gathering, okay?"  
I perked up and nodded my head. She smiled again, and disappeared from view with the rest of her clanmates. Skyclan cats, I noticed.  
My paws were lightened with the promise of seeing her again, and I trotted after Thunderclan.

"How was your time at the gathering, Blackheart?" Halftooth asked as I joined him.  
"Pretty good." I replied. "I met a really nice cat"  
"That Golden tabby and white one?" He inquired.  
"Yup. She's about the same age as me." I said  
Halftooth nodded, looking pleased. "That's good, kiddo. It's nice to see you making friends with some peers, regardless if they're in another clan."  
I nodded in agreement and looked up at Halftooth "Hey, can you make sure I can go to the next gathering too? I promised I'd meet her."  
He smiled at me, his trademark fang gleaming. "Keep up the hard work, and I'll try to pull some strings with Mottledstar."  
I beamed up at him as we arrived back to camp.  
I was already ready for some well deserved rest, but my thoughts were cut off by a shrill, young shrieking coming from camp.

 

"Mottledstar, Mottledstar! You have to come quick!" A tiny, sunshine coloured puff of a cat was streaking towards us, skidding to a halt at the front, where Mottledstar gave him a confused and concerned expression. Ever curious as I was, I moved closer, leaning over Mottledstar, and listened to the conversation between leader and medicine cat apprentice.

"Sunpaw, you must calm down. A true Thunderclan cat is straight to the point." Mottledstar addressed the panting, worn out Sunpaw.  
Sunpaw took a few gasps of burning air and began to speak. "Well, Creamnose sent me to get you as fast as possible, because it's an emergency. It's your mate, Jayfur…" He weezed "She's kitting."

Mottledstar's jaw dropped and he nodded, running fast back towards camp, leaving a still out of breath Sunpaw in the dust. That Leader of ours was always on top of things, no questions asked.  
Turning to Sunpaw, almost instinctively I asked, "Do you need help with anything? I don't really know what to do, but I'm sure I can help with something."  
Sunpaw shook his head. "No, you're a warrior, you need rest for the task's tomorrow. We can handle this one."  
I looked away, guilty and a bit distraught about not being able to help, especially since kits were so important right now.  
Sunpaw noticed. "Not that you aren't appreciated." He reassured me. 

 

Thunderclan camp was dipped deep in the night's darkness, Most cats already asleep. Our fluffy, colourpoint medicine cat, though, seemed full of energy and a mild panic.  
"Sunpaw! What on earth was keeping you" She aggressively whispered in his direction  
Sunpaw whispered back in a similar tone that lacked any real anger behind it. "Sorry, Creamnose! I don't run fast and I chatted a bit with Blackheart."  
Creamnose glared at me. "Blackheart should be in her nest." She stated flatly.  
Intimidated, I looked away and headed off to sleep.  
Sleep filled with strange dreams of missing kits, a pretty she-cat, and fruitless fighting.  
Didn't sleep well that night.


	4. Attack

I awoke later than the other cats, to a sad and solemn camp. Some cats drifted about and muttered, while others hung their heads in silence.  
Rather confused, I padded up to our deputy, approaching carefully to his right side. "What's going on, Halftooth?" I cautiously mewed.  
  
Halftooth shook his head. "Don't worry, Blackheart." He sighed, and continued "But one of Jayfur's kits didn't make it."  
I gaped, thinking of how awful the death of a kit was. "Oh, no, no, no…" I muttered. Millions of other possibilities filled my mind. "I should've stayed up. I should've insisted I could do something. I could've-"  
"You couldn't have done anything, Blackheart." He firmly stops me. "The kit was stillborn. And if it wasn't, you aren't a medicine cat. The fate was final."  
I look down and keep quiet. It's a heavy subject, death, too heavy to continue forcing words out your throat.  
  
Some awkward small talk was attepted, but it was all a bit dour, and eventually Halftooth bid me farewell and stood up, having clan duties to continue. I suppose I did too.  
  
I poked my head into the nursery, And peered at Jayfur, with two small, helpless silver tabby bundles curled up next to her. I looked back at the dilute calico queen, and she motioned me to come inside.  
"They're… very cute." I said awkwardly. It was the truth, but the morning mood needed time to shake off.  
Jayfur tiredly smiled. "Yes. Very healthy, too. I'm rather proud" She said. "It was difficult, and the… loss is still something I'm reeling from, but at least I have them, and the other cats to take care of me." She motioned to one. "This is Silverkit. And…" she pawed at the other "Birchkit."  
I nodded. "Lovely." I pondered. "What did you name them after?"  
"Well, their gorgeous coats, mainly. They both have the same colouring my mother did, and Birchkit is also named after her." She chuckled. "I wish she was around to see them now."  
I agreed, and closely examined the two. They seemed perfectly identical, from what I could tell. "What did… Sorrelkit look like?"  
"Just like me, Blackheart. Dilute calico."  
I nodded. "How's Mottledstar taking this?"  
"Poorly, I'm afraid." She looked uneasy. "He doesn't like to show his emotions much, but he's really terribly heartbroken. He dealt with enough death during that disease outbreak, it was just before you were born"  
Right, I remember the elders telling me before. A terrible outbreak had crippled the forest once, especially Thunderclan, and I was lucky to have not lived through it. It did explain our relatively low population compared to other clans, though.  
I think I made the conversation too heavy, so a quick change of subject was necessary. "Has Sunpaw brought you anything to eat, yet?"�She shook her head. "No, he went to fetch herbs for Creamnose. I think he's probably going to bring back some feathers for the kits to play with. You know how much he loves kits, after all."  
"Well, I'll go grab you something. Wait here, ok?"  
After bringing a finch to Jayfur, It was time to continue my regular day.  
I took a deep breath, and returned to my warrior duties.  
\-----------  
"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highrock!"  
The yowl of our leader sounded just before sunfall, his voice echoing throughout camp. I stopped grooming myself and went to join the mass of cats around him, wondering what he had to say.  
He stifled a cough. "We are going to be rather busy during sunfall tonight, so I'm going to cut straight to the chase." He straightened his posture. "As you are all aware, one of my new kits, Sorrelkit, has passed away."  
A hush fell over camp.  
Mottledstar cleared his throat again. "She would have been a much beloved and much needed warrior. A resource which we lack at the moment. We must be certain that all current and future kits and better cared for."  
Now, that was a touch puzzling, I thought. Wasn't Sorrelkit stillborn? As in nothing could be done to help?  
He continued, "Thunderclan needs to grow and become stronger, and we must also let the other clans know that we are not crippled by one loss. At sunfall, we will be capturing Shadowclan territory. I will be selecting the patrol tonight."  
Mutters of surprise broke out among camp.  
"Now, now." Mottledstar began to silence us. "This is a reasonable decision. Shadowclan is undoubtably the best-off clan in the forest. They currently hold the largest portion of territory, the marshes they inhabit must be rich with easy prey, and they have access to a larger variety of mouse, a creature known as the rat."  
I could hear some cats behind me agree with him. Sure, a giant mouse sounded delightful, but I wasn't convinced.  
"If Thunderclan can capture this territory, our future shall be more secure, which is something you should all be concerned about, if you are a cat of this clan."He cleared his throat. "I want my deputy, Halftooth, and Frostface, Foxstorm, Fogtail, and Blackheart" He began to jump down from the Highrock. "Please, all of you, follow me. We are heading there once Creamnose has prepared herbs."  
  
I felt nauseous. This was my first battle as a warrior, and it wasn't one I wanted to participate in. Why was I even chosen? I can't fight. I wanted to leave, to blend into the shadows, and disappear. Ugh, but then what would my clanmates say if they found me? I'd be branded as a traitor, surely…  
Mottledstar padded up beside me.  
  
"I expect a lot from you, Blackheart. You can't keep gathering twigs until your muzzle is old and grey. You need to serve your clan like the others."  
  
I simply stood, paralyzed with terror, until Mottledstar gave the go-ahead, and we left towards Shadowclan territory.  
  
As we approached the barely used Thunderpath, everyone checked for a stray monster. They rarely appeared, especially during darker hours, but a creature who can kill anyone in one hit is always a danger to be aware of.  
Halftooth looked at me, concern filling his gaze. I suppose I'd been shivering the whole walk here. It was hard for me not to, my nerves frazzled. He turned away and padded up beside Mottledstar.  
  
"Hey, Mottledstar, I have a suggestion."  
Mottledstar sighed, and gestured that he was listening.  
Halftooth continued. "Our camp is not as heavily defended at the moment, with you out on patrol and all, and Shadowclan cats are known for being sneaky little buggers. We should have one of our warriors stand guard on this side of the path." Mottledstar grumbled, but nodded. "I suppose you're correct. Very well, Halftooth. You are my trusted deputy, so I'll let you choose a single warrior to stand guard."  
Halftooth turned back and me and grinned. I have no Idea how I would've survived this clan without him.  
I breathed a sigh of relief and my muscles relaxed. I nodded at him and took up post, watching as the rest of the warriors made their way across the path.  
A few minutes passed, and I could hear the sounds of cats, muffled across the wind. I could make out Shadowclan's warning calls, and soon, the sounds of battle. Pained screeches and yowls.  
  
Even from this distance, I could picture the blood being spilt.  
It felt horrifying.


End file.
